


lost in translation

by burninmatches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninmatches/pseuds/burninmatches
Summary: Your first language isn’t English and sometimes it frustrates you. Tony is always there to help.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	lost in translation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is more of a personal one. Honestly, I feel like writing about/because/for personal experiences usually end up on my best work. This is a small one. Again, feedback is always appreciated.

“I-I can’t do this.” You and Stark sat across from each other on the living room table, both working on your own things. The words that escape your lips weight in the air for a few moments before he breaks the silence. Hot tears threaten their way out of your eyes, as your bottom lip trembles. Silently, you curse yourself.

“What is it, darling?” His voice is soft, stopping whatever project he was working on – completely. Tony takes his glasses off, eyeing you.

“I don’t understand…” Your voice breaks, the fat drops now escaping your eyes. “This is so hard.”

He knew what you meant by “this”: English.

The impressive amount of words sits right in front of you, shining brightly, illuminating your face with a blue halo. For a second, you feel like punching your computer screen – and your own face. The fact that your work colleague called you illiterate because of a small typo was not helping it. Truly, you felt like giving up.

Your boyfriend slowly makes his way towards you, circling around the table. He lowers his body, with his head close to yours as he reads the thread of words, mumbling them with a perfect articulation. You can’t help but feel a subtle sting of jealousy of the way he pronounces the words so easily. Tony’s dark eyes scan over the never ending paragraph you got stuck on. Honestly, he couldn’t blame you for not understanding this. Technical expressions could be hard even for a native speaker.

Your head hangs low in defeat as the river of tears spills from your eyes, with an outstanding rapidity. Your temples throb with a wave of a headache, making you close your eyes. A warm heat blossoms on your cheeks, making you feel ashamed for not understanding something. You absolutely despised this feeling.

“Hey,” Tony whispers softly as his hands find their way to your shoulders, fingers moving quickly in order to ease your tired muscles “you’re done for the day sweetheart, let’s go to bed.”

As much as you’d love to disagree with the man and tell him that you can work for a few more hours, thank you very much, you end up recognizing when the strength leaves your body. Your bloodshot eyes find his warm ones and you slowly nod.

“This isn’t fair” You sigh, letting the hot water hit your shoulders. “I’m actually very smart in my native language”

Tony smiles to himself, savoring the way your tongue rolls when pronouncing the letter R. Your accent never fails to fill his heart with warmth. He traces his fingers along your figure, placing feather-like kisses on the crook of your neck. His calloused fingers massage your hair, as the shampoo creates a silky layer of bubbles. 

“I know you are, honey” He clarifies. “You’re smart in English too, I promise. People are just… assholes.”

It isn’t hard to read you, even though the both of you had… communication problems sometimes. But that’s the thing about Tony – you didn’t have to explain yourself. He simply… knew. Whenever you forgot a specific word or sentence in English, he would patiently wait until you remembered it or translated it on your phone. He would never push you or act annoyed: you were extremely grateful for him.

Later, when he’s cuddling you to sleep, the peace reestablishes itself inside of you. Nothing can be heard except the steady breathing of both tangled bodies underneath the expensive sheets. Nothing can be felt except the gentle nature of such moment. Again, no one can touch the both of you in the safety of your hearts.

As you’re about to drift off to serene night of sleep, you hear such familiar words in your mother tongue, words that never get lost in translation.

I love you.


End file.
